


Chaotic Vengeance

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Chaos AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, based on a roleplay thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Error gets whooped yet again. Sheesh, he never gets a break XD
Series: Chaos AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707469
Kudos: 1





	1. Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos!Error (C) CupcakePaints  
> Weird evil spirit thing and Storm (C) me

Though he's still not happy with the no-killing-people rule, the Destroyer doesn't dare risk the wrath of the bird demon. He's in the Chaos AU forest, near one of the many caves.

_Man i'm so bored. I wish i could go destroy some AUs but if i try anything that she-demon will get me. Ugh i hope something happens..._

He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and instinctively lashes out with his soul-strings. He doesn't catch anything, and there's nothing he can see but the cave entrance.

"Maybe i _am_ paranoid," he mutters, "that was nothing but a shadow."

He returns his attention to the strings; he's playing cats-cradle as usual.

* * *

A deafening, bone-chilling shriek echoes from the cave. Error jumps, startled, and barely avoids the huge talon aimed to cut him in two.

"What in the name of code?!"

Whatever struck him seems to vanish; he can't tell where they came from either. The Destroyer does the logical thing and gets the frisk out of there. But when he tries to bolt something rakes his legs and makes him fall. He turns over to look up at whatever is attacking him and rolls aside just in time to avoid being stabbed right through his soul. His shoulder, the same one the bird demon stabbed, gets impaled again.

"AAAH!!!" He glitches like crazy at the pain and manages to tear himself free...literally.

"I just finished repairing that jacket" he mutters as he dodges another blow, teleporting out of range.

The thing attacking him seems to shift constantly, kind of reminding him of Nightmare. He has a feeling this thing is even more deadly than the tar-looking skeleton though. 

Another attempt to strike, then it melts back into the shadows.

"Now where did it go?"

An incredibly painful blow to the head answers his question. Error stumbles but manages to get back up. A double strike to his neck and back quickly brings him down again. Before he can recover he's slashed across the chest, right over the fresh scars the flier gave him when he tried to cross her. Unsurprisingly, he crashes.

* * *

When he comes to, one massive clawed hand has him pinned and the other has spread talons hovering just above the dark skeleton's weak points, about to come down. The destroyer, still half stunned, shuts his eyes and braces for the killing blow, hoping his attacker at least makes it quick…


	2. Welcome to the Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective fluff is protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storm is such a cat

There’s a rush of wind like a blade slicing through the air, a hawk-cry…and then nothing. No pain, no screaming… he warily opens his eyes.

The bird demon is right between Error and the shadow creature.

“This one is mine,” she growls. Her ears are flat against her head and her wings open; she looks like a furious gryphon.

The creature is probably ten times the flier’s size, yet it doesn’t try to harm her. In fact, _it_ seems to be the one who’s afraid.

A few minutes of an intense stare-down, and the huge shadow thing shrinks and backs away, vanishing into the air.

“What just happened?” mutters Error

Storm is immediately on him, fussing over his injuries and further confusing him. Normally her touch would send him into glitching, if not crashing, but he’s unaffected. In fact, he feels almost safe.

“Weaver, you idiot, why didn’t you run?”

“How was I supposed to know that wasn’t just a shadow? Wait a minute, did you just call me ‘Weaver’? You do know that’s not my name, right?”

“Yes, but it suits you. Considered ‘spider’ as well, but I have too much respect for spiders to compare them to you.”

“Uh, wow, rude!”

“Oh, shut up” she replies, her tone almost… playful?

Error is incredibly confused

“Wait, I thought you wanted to kill me”

“You thought wrong. You’re mine now” She drops a flower crown on his head.

“Heh, possessive little thing, aren’t you?” He does something he’s wanted to do for a long time, and cautiously scritches the flier behind the ears and pets her fluffy crest.

She makes a cute startled chirp, then starts purring. Weaver has met her approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick background notes: the shadow thing was the spirit of vengeance that the previous story mentioned. Storm is a deity as well but is higher ranked in the pack and stronger than the vengeful spirit. So the aggression was just to remind it of its rank. Error doesn't know that tho.
> 
> When she claims Error as hers, it's her being a cat rather than a yandere thing: as any cat owners know, felines will lay on them or their stuff and not let them move/finish their work. Storm, being based on my late pet kitty, does exactly the same thing.


End file.
